Pookie's Awesome Movie Sequel Thing
Pookie's Awesome Movie Sequel Thing '' is a feature-length theatrical film based on the television series, ''Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing. The movie was made during the making of PACT''s revival series' first season and was released on December 16, 2016. The film's box office will be announced soon. The film had its network premiere on February 1, 2016 on BaconNetwork. The movie currently has a rating of 61% on Rotten Tomatoes and 6.9 on IMDB. Premise A strange disturbance of space debris is landing on Earth. After research on the debris, scientists discover it is coming from outside of our solar system. Three "trustworthy space employees" are hired to investigate outside of the solar system - Pookie, Chrome, and Bagel. The debris is found out to be coming from an intergalactic building site that drops useless junk into the bin (the solar system), which is polluting the air and may put a stop to our planet spinning. Plot The movie begins in deep space. All is quiet for a moment, with several things passing by such as a UFO with two aliens kissing. A large object quickly throws itself across the screen, and we hear a large thump from far away. The camera begins turning frantically to try and see the object. The first turn shows a constallation spelling "BACONSTUDIOS AND NICKELODEON MOVIES PRESENT". The second shows "IN DISTRIBUTION WITH PARAMOUNT PICTURES". The third shows "POOKIE'S AWESOME MOVIE SEQUEL THING" in notably larger letters. The fourth shows "BILLY WEST" and under it "IAMBAGEL". The fifth shows "NOLAN NORTH" and under it "AND BEN KINGSLEY". The camera then turns to Earth, and the camera flies down and throw a window in Dave and Steven's Hotel. In that window, Pookie is flipping a pancake, that ends up sticking to the ceiling. We then cut to Chrome slipping on a puddle in the bathroom before exploding (after losing his waterproof filter in ''The Other Fajita). Bagel then appears from behind the shower curtain and simply says "sorry". We cut back to Pookie, who is throwing plates at the pancake to try and get it down. We then cut to Shine, who has just burned down an orphanage and cheers because he finally was not stopped by the trio. We cut back to Pookie, standing on a counter, trying to pull the pancake down. We then cut to ROBOT-THING set fire to Shine's base, he then says "oops" and runs to Australia. We cut back to Pookie, now on the ceiling trying to pull the pancake off. We then cut to Krazy, throwing darts at a picture of Pookie before then bringing out a flamethrower and burning it. We cut back to Pookie, who finally gets the pancake off the ceiling, but it ends up falling out of the window. Pookie curses. Outside, the pancake grows legs, arms and a face and starts singing a song about his freedom while flying away. Then, a second object falls from the sky and lands on the ground. More and more start falling and we see them falling all around the world. TBA Trivia *This is BaconStudios' first theatrical film release since 2010's The Epic Adventures Beneath our Feet Movie. *A scrapped plot from the film showed the 2015 characters meet the 2001 ones. *The film was released to DVD on April 25, 2016. *Some scenes had to be cut to keep a PG rating, including a bird being impaled by a falling twig and the two kissing aliens both being men. References *''That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever ''appears briefly as an easter egg - Chocolate Milk is one of the pieces of junk during the falling around the world sequence. *Dawg Z from ''Dogs ''is seen flying during the dream sequence. Category:BaconZone Category:Pookie's Awesome Cartoon Thing Category:Sequels